Weird Stories
by Annie Android
Summary: Maka and Soul lived a whole life together, find out what happened with them, their family and friends through good and bad times. (I hate summaries... check out inside!). SoulxMaka, KidxLiz, Black StarxTsubaki.
1. Chapter 1

The air felt warm and calm against her body, caressing every inch of her sensitive skin, happiness spilling through her pores and her heart pumping furiously behind her ribs. She rested one hand on her chest, feeling the undeniable evidence of her existance as a living creature and raised her head in a manner which reminded herself to her mother, she chuckled proudly. Determination written on her gaze, her ruby eyes fixed on the horizon, feeling more and more confident with every passing second. She could feel the clock inside her head running, the very threat of her dying youth.

There she was, standing on this spot of the world which made her feel so full and content, so carefree and intense that only one gasp of air was enough to send her on a trip to the moon and back. Her mind drifted to her childhood for an instant, her short little legs hanging from the piano bench next to her father. He loved to see her try to comprehend the amazingly complicated structure of music and the instrument itself, but she always showed a particular talent for music, it was obvious that she was an Evans. She loved music, indeed, but she never felt complete playing the piano. The moment her fingers rested on the ivory keys she could feel her pulse beggining to rise but the more she played, the less satisfied she turned out. The girl began to venture into the music world looking for an instrument whitch fits her exactly. She was amazingly skillful with every single instrument she tried, it came to her as natural as breathing, but in spite of being so connected with music through those instruments, she still felt the urgen for more. She wasn't pleased with any of them; until, one day, she wrote a short poem and decided to give it a melody, and as she started to hum the random notes flying through hear head, she couldn't stop. It took her almost a year to train her own body to sing properly, evidently an extremely short time for a fifteen-year-old girl. Now, at the age of seventeen, she was considered a professional and was really well-known in the music atmosphere. However, this brought a bittersweet taste to her dad, who as much as he loved music, for some unkown reason didn't want her precious daughter to end up in that kind of paralel universe he knew so well from a past life.

Although this thoughts flew through her mind in just a flash, she took a deep breath and her lips parted pouring a beautiful sequence of notes from her throat making the walls of the music hall reverbrate with every sound. The beat was tearing her body apart and she could only manage to follow it with the polemical and resently written lyric which made her mom shed a tear and her dad remember his old days of combat and black blood, especially the last one. She had this capacity to make everyone shiver with her painfully well selected words and this time wasn't the exception. Her short and black dress swifted lightly at the movements her arms made and her eyes were shut the entire song, it was loudy, it was strong, it was dark. All in all, her songs were always dark. When her last note was perfectly perfomed and the music started to fade, everyone jumped from their sits in a frantic way which made her smile. She stood frozen for a second until she bowed lightly, giving the public a shy 'Thank you' before leaving the stage.

She never was a talkative person, silence was her fort and she preferred actions than words, but when she was determined to write a song and actually sing it for the first time, it could leave everyone around speechless. She was honest and direct through her lyrics and somehow intense and shocking, but something was always present in her voice and poetry: a deep darkness. She was dark, indeed, but not only for her terrifying and piercing bloody eyes or sharp teeth, courtesy from her dad, but also because she was sinfully beautiful. She was short, but her body was perfectly designed, lean and slim with a prominent chest; her straight hair was dark brown and swang around her hips elegantly. Her mysterious and bored way was the fuel to the jealousy from her female peers and the attraction from the males. Despite her anti-social attitude, she was very popular in the DWMA, which made her dad both, very proud but extremely worried, plus he overprotective grandfather.

The girl was exhausted and dizzy after the show, but her chest was full with a conforting feeling of warmness. A soft hand suddenly pressed her shoulder and then a deep male voice whispered: "Well done, partner." A smile spread through her lips as she looked down to her feet and replied: "I knew you were coming after all." The conversation soon died as she slowly turned around to find Dark Star's gaze fixed in hers. They've know each other since she was born and they've been best friends from then on.

"Thanks" she uttered, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She took the hand on her shoulder on her own and described lazy patterns with her thumb over his knuckles. He slowly caressed her shoulder, up her neck and finally her jaw with his free hand, raising her chin to press his lips on hers in a tender kiss.

"Ok, ok! You can stop it now, I'm comin'!" Soul Eater Evans was always a tolerant father, but since his kids started to grow and get more similar to developed women, he just couldn't stand it anymore and began to understand Spirit a little bit more.

"Now you sound just like grandpa!" She answered rolling her eyes.

"You never say that again young lady! So uncool..." He had the amazing hability to sound like a strict old man in one second and like a complete teenager the next one. "You were amazing, by the way!" His features turning into a warm smile, a truly rarity in his collection of gestures, she thought. He extended his arms and enveloped her tiny frame into a lovely hug.

"Thanks dad!" Was all she could utter.

A few steps behind him came her mother, Maka Albarn, wearing a big smile which clearly reflected how proud of her daughter she was. Next to her came her little sister, Alaine, a bit bored by the whole ceremony stuff but happy for her sister anyway.

"Soul! I told you to wait for us!" The old woman said, he just looked at her, shrugged and offered his trademark side-smile. She sighed and smiled softly stretching to hug her daughter. "Sorry honey, you were incredible!" The woman planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks mom!" Her smile was sincere.  
>"Yeah, you were great, Em." Two big emerald eyes looked at her with a strange dark gaze, but she seemed happy for her anyways... weird.<p>

"Thanks Allie!" She smiled and hugged the younger girl tightly.

Suddenly, a loud and girly squeal was heard in the distance and all of them instantly knew from whom it was, Em's face lighted up and a loudy laugh escaped from her lips.

"I can't believe you made it here! I thought you weren't to come until tomorrow morning!" She ran and met the giant embrace of her older sister.

"Yes! Lord Death allowed us to return earlier from the mission so that we didn't miss the ceremony, nor your performance." She smiled broadly and hugged her sister again. "You're brilliant little sis!"

"Thanks Sam! For everything." Her entire family was here, what else could she ask for? She was truly happy, for the first time in months.

"What are you talking about Em? You don't have to thank me for being there for you, I'm your sister, I'll always be there as well as you'll be there for me too. Allie here thinks that way too, don't you?" Said girl rolled her eyes and replied a simple: "Yeah, we all love you Em". Emily squeezed her sisters tightly against her body and a tear ran through her pale cheek.

"I know, I'm just a bit emotional." She answered and chuckled at her own confession, wiping away said tear.

"Well... Sam, Allie, Maka, I think we should leave these two alone, they were solving some things..." Their father interrupted, winking at Emily as if he was being cool, he just lost his touch, the girl thought.

Her face was bright red and her sisters simply looked at her, then at Dark Star and smiled, turned around and walked away with their parents to attend the rest of the ceremony from their sits.

"So... what a crazy family!" She said in a pathetic attempt to start a conversation, blushing madly in the process.

"They're pretty normal and you know it. Come on, you know my dad!" He answered smiling.

"Yeah, Black Star can be really loud sometimes, even more than Samantha." She giggled and stared at her feet, trying to understand why she felt so awkward around him all of a sudden.

"Look Em, I'm sorry." He said shyly, trying to find her gaze. "I'm sorry for everything I said and did." He took her tiny hand in his big ones. "Can you forgive me?"

* * *

><p>The air burnt her lungs, the preassure the rain made on her shoulders made her sink into the ground even more, all she could hear was the telltale sound of her heart beating fast in her chest.<p>

They shouldn't have taken this mission, it was far too dangerous and they already had the ninety-nine souls to become a Death Syche, only a witch soul and they were done, but Samantha couldn't say no to a chance to shine, she was that much of a bookworm. The battle took place in Forks and the rain didn't stop falling since they arrived, it was unbearable. Once they were settled in the little inn they were staying for a couple of days, they began their hunt. First started in the city, not sensing anything similar to a soon-to-be demon, so they marched to the woods. The pair walked for hours through the trees until they sensed a pre-kishin soul, it wasn't far from the city, in fact, it was worrisome how close this monster was to the people, they had to stop it immediatley.

She raised her head as much as she could, the vision was blurry, rain made it even worst, but in that moment she understood everything that was happening. Her weapon was thrown far away from her and she couldn't move her legs, a thought that caused a chill run through her back. The girl tried to breathe, but panic took control of her body making it difficult to fill her lungs with air, and in that instant she knew: she was suffering from one of those terrible asthma attacks she was so sure were completely gone by now. "Not now, dammit!" She cursed while panting.

The creature stood stoically in front of her, apparently lost by her previous attack, just before it kicked and threw both, meister and weapon flying in the air and hitting the ground violently. The pre-kishing was disgusting, if it could be described in only one word. It was a giant wolf-shaped demon with the biggest teeth she've ever seen, his body was completely covered with gray fur and he had a pair of piercing yellow eyes, which fixed in her own blue ones just when it gathered its composture, "Chris! Can you hear me? Death Cannon mode, now!" The meister focused hardly on moving her legs, she took courage and strength from a place unkown in her soul and stood up in just a second, her long legs, bruised and cut, made an incredible effort to support her aching body. 'A stupid asthma attack won't stop me!' she thought and ran as fast as she could to where her weapon was. She ducked and held the gun tightly in her hand, pointing it firmly to the creature. It roared and made his way to where the pair was, saliva flowing through it's theeth and a wild expression on its eyes

"We can't do this Sam, you're injured and we're not in synch!" He reproached, trying to make her conscious of the situation and return to the hotel as soon as they could. The stubborn girl held the weapon even more tightly, "I'm the meister, and I say: soul resonance!" The gun quickly obeyed and synchronized with his meister, "Death Cannon!" the girl shouted making the gun twice its size and only in a second she began the countdown, "Three, two... ONE!" And a loud bang was heard that rainy afternoon in the woods.

The beast exploded in a massive ball of light and soon they found the red soul floating above the ground. "Ok Chris, you can eat it now." She said throwing the gun up to the sky with a dull expression on her face, the weapon shone and took a human form in a flash.

"You're crazy Sam, we could have died!" The boy replied full of anger, blowing one lock of black hair from his emerald eyes.

"I'm not crazy! I saved us both, didn't I?" She replied furious as well.

"We shouldn't have taken this mission, we were told it was difficult and we don't need this soul!" He pointed the red egg with his head. Silence was all heard in that moment, the boy sighed loudly, making the girl look up at his face. "Ok, I don't want to argue now, we both know it's useless since you're so stubborn..."

The rain sarted to fade and a wet fog settled on the ground.

"I'm NOT stubborn!" The girl complained. "Look, if you're so fed up with me and our partnership, you can get another partner!" She folded her arms tightly against her chest, turning around and making her light blonde hair sway on her back from the ponytail she wore.

He got extremly angry, those words really getting to him in a way he thought they didn't anymore, just like old times. Christian, son of Death the Kid and Elizabeth Thompson, a Shinigami heir to the Death God title since he was the firstborn of the couple, with now twenty-one years, couldn't think of a day in his life in which he wasn't next to Samantha Evans. They practically were born and raised together and they loved each other as brother and sister, they were practically inseparable. But time is evil, and they started to distance more and more as they began to hang out with different people and hormones got in the way. She had this boyfriend who was so jelous of Chris, and he had this girlfriend who was so frivolous and stupid according to Sam, their partnership was in danger, and it was a real shame because they were the best couple of their generation.

This was unacceptable, such a disrespectful way she had to address him, he thought. "You know what? Maybe I will!" He answered to the furious blonde, making her shiver, she didn't want it in the bottom of her soul. The Shinigami stood stoically facing her back with a big frown, silent, waiting for her response.

The girl began to tremble and a tear escaped one of her eyes which she wiped away immediately, but it was useless since she was already crying. "You really want another partner?" She asked him still giving him her slender back, still trembling, she was so afraid of losing him.

He stared at her back, without moving a single muscle, he was hurt too, just as she was, he didn't know what to do, in all the years they've grown together he never saw Samantha cry, his pale face got even paler. "You know... Sometimes I want to find another partner..." This made the girl cry even harder. "But, it just feels so wrong without you by my side while training or fighting..." Chris remembered many times in which he had to help Spartoi at some fights or when she was sick and didn't attend school, it was terrible to synch with someone else.

The blonde's weeping started to fade, only a few hiccups left when she turned around finally facing him. "You know... It's really hard for me to get in synch with anyone but you..." Her face flushed in a second, but it was Chris after all... "I'm sorry, for being a total ass to you these days..." She said practically whispering.

He smiled warmly and opened up his arms with an apologetic look in his eyes. "Come here you childish fool." And she just walked towards him without hesitation, a chuckle escaping through her lips. "Idiot" She softly said. They hugged like they didn't in a while now and it felt good, it was an honest hug too, both were sick of fighting each other. Their bodies fit perfectly, just like puzzle pieces, they were both very slim but fit because of the intense training they did in the DWMA and despite the fact that Sam was very tall, Chris was taller which allowed him to rest his chin on her head and they stood that way for a few minutes, they needed this. All they could feel was their wavelengths peacefully synchronized and their hearts beating at the same time.

She was the first to talk and break the atmosphere, "Look... I'm sorry of what I said about Sarah, she's a good girl, a bit fool, but a good girl nonetheless." The blonde hid her face in his chest, embarrassed. He chuckled, "She's a bitch" was all he said. The words caught her unprepared, "What?!" She was amazed, not only by the words he chose but by the answer itself. He started to laugh at her surprise and then turned serious all of a sudden, "She cheated on me with Ben, that idiot monkey, you remember him, don't you?" She knew perfecly who he was talking about, the football team leader who was terrible as a weapon nobody knew why because he was so talented at sports, a mistery, but all the girls died to date him. That idiot asked her so many times to be his partner which she declined everytime, he only wanted to be with her because of her great grades, the fool!

She gave Chris a little sigh in contempt, "Yeah, I remember that idiot, you were right in kicking his ass when he bothered me." She looked up at him with an honest smile, "I'm sorry about Sarah, I didn't know she did that to you..." She felt bad for treating him like rubbish when he was in a complicated love situation.

"Yeah, it's a shame, she wanted to become a better meister and study harder but apparently her slutty side took control over her mind." He paused for a second, "I regret every moment I spent with her." He tilted his head and took a deep breath of the scent of her shampoo.

"Hey! Don't say that! I'm sure she left something good in you." She soon regretted her words.

"Yeah, she taught me to listen to what you have to say about my dates." And looked down at her eyes, an honest look in his'.

"I won't say it because I'm a good person..." She gave him an accomplice smile.

"Ok, spit it!" He answered laughing, he knew what she had to say and he deserved it.

"Well..." She smiled broader, "I told you!" And laughed loudly at her statement.

"Yeah, you always tell me the truth, I know..." He continued laughing, they both missed this, their friendship was definitely back, kishins: watch out!

"So... How about you and Stan?" He asked while untangling from each other's arms.

"Well... I'm planning on breaking up with him." Her voice was low and sad suddenly.

"Hey, I didn't know... Why?" The boy wanted to know but didn't want to hurt her by asking so much.

"He's just so jelous of you, he doesn't leave me be!" He frowned and looked at her blue hurting eyes, a few minutes passed before she spoke again, "He controls me, like all the time. He sends me text messages asking me where I am every ten minutes, he reads the messages from my cellphone while I'm not around too, I'm sick of it!" She seemed to be on the verge of tears, but she held them inside her eyes. "And, the worst of all is..." An uncomfortable silence of a sencond and then... "That he told me to leave you and be his partner, he doesn't want me to be with you anymore..." The girl looked down at her feet for a while, then took a deep breath and continued. "But I don't want that, you're my best friend and I want to be your partner!" She held her breath for a second, then released all the content her lungs had. He just stood there, watching her with a sad expression on his face, a faint smile appeared in his lips, "I'm gald you chose me, that bastard can't control you, is not healthy!" His voice was consistent and serious, "Please, break up with him and if he continues bothering you, tell me." His eyes were honest and full of concern, he could die for her, like a weapon is willing to do for the meister. He waved his hand in her direction, aiming for her to follow him, "Come on! Let's go back to the inn and call dad, he will let us return earlier." The blonde walked a few steps towards him and he placed his right arm around her shoulders, that felt really nice.

* * *

><p>"Alright, no one should see us, ok?" The dark blonde girl whispered to her partner who was kneeling just beside her.<p>

"Yeah, yeah... I've got everything you said and I'm in assassin position so no one might see us from here. I'm really sneaky, just like a perfect god should!" The dark brown haired boy answered raising his voice, his partner rolled her emerald eyes and nudged him hard in the arm, "Hey! What was that for?!" he complained.

"For you to SHUT THE FUCK UP! They'll hear us!" She had a point, if someone found them inside one of the air ducts of the crescent moon classroom they were dead, like, literally dead. The last NOT class of the year was about to begin and because of that and the summer starting to boil, the pair chose to make one final prank before the school year was over, very clever... or very stupid, considering Stein was moody that day.

Said teacher entered the big door of the classroom and went straight to his desk, he sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose bridge. The cigar died in his mouth and the smoke stopped, he took the chair and sat down slowly. A few minutes passed when he looked up to his students and said: "Where are Alaine Evans and Grey Star?" Everybody froze, it was a strange situation that professor Stein was behaving so calm, all of them soon started to look around. "I can sense their souls but I don't see them here."

"Fuck, we're screwed Allie, he found out!" His big aquamarine eyes looked at her emerald ones with concern, "We must forget this, let's go!"

"No!" She suddenly replied holding his right arm tightly, "We need to get this done, we can't leave it like this, like he has won, no way!" It was that sparkle of insanity in her eyes again...

"You're crazy Allie, we should leave!" He answered worried, they were screwed! Completely and absolutely screwed! They will end up in Stein's lab with their bodies opened from their throats to their pelvis and a giant machine coming out from their guts, no! He wasn't going to end up that way, he is a god for crying out loud! "Come on, let's go!" He grabbed her left arm in an attempt to make her understand and just leave, but it was too late, the rotten fish was already falling from the wall and flooding the entire classroom. Yeah, a lot of liters of that stinky stuff, too many weeks of going to the cafeteria and gather all the rotten filth the cooks threw away. The pair got the biggest barrel one could imagine and filled it with the stuff, then with a lot of patience carried it through the air ducts that were on the ceiling until they found the classroom, so much for just one stupid prank.

"Yeah! Success!" She shouted in a happy trance of madness and soon, when she realized what was happening, her eyes changed and the spark disappeared. Her face turned to one of concern and pure fear. "Grey Star, what happened? We did this?" It was very common for her to put such a show when they were messing up big time but that moment, it was... different, as if she honeslty was in some kind of trance or something. But they had planned that all along, it wasn't just some circumstantial shit, they did it on purpose, now they were going to face their punishment like heores. "We're dead!" She hid her face behind her hands.

* * *

><p>The Death Room was cold, maybe was the air conditioning to an extremely low temperature or maybe it was just the fear running through her back which made her shiver so much. They were in big trouble, but they looked for it so she felt kind of proud of the whole situation.<p>

"Well, well, what do we have here? The two most annoying fifteen-year-old brats the school has to offer!" Lord Death greeted them just when they finished walking through the guillotines. The golden eyes of the Shinigami where fixed in them, a terrifying look in those orbits, she shivered one last time at the sight. Four more pair of eyes were settled on them too, Stein was quick enough to call their parents, damn!

Maka Albarn was completely furious, she could see it in her eyes. She was willing to rip her head apart once they got home. Soul Eater was mad too, but his cool façade kept him discrete, so it wasn't so scary. Allie looked up and couldn't avoid to tilt her head down and look at her feet in shame, she was always the trouble one, never the best student or the beautiful musician as her sisters, she was the black sheep in that family.

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa was as mad as her friends, but her sweet temper made her look more harmless. The only rarity in the group of adults was Black Star who was giving them a thumbs up, so proud of the prank his son and partner had put on, Tsubaki nudged him hard in his arm and he complained for a second, rubbing the bruised area, but soon his expression turned severe, just like the rest.

Suddenly, the mirror started to change its color just like when a call is being recieved. Kid frowned but took it anyway, just when he accepted the call the figure of Samantha an Christian appeared in the glass.

"Hi Lord Death, this is Gun Meister Samantha Evans and Death Gun Christian reporting!" Her smile faded when she took a better look around the room, "Ehm, is this a bad moment? We can call later..." She scratched the back of her head worried.

"Hi you two! It's not necessary, whatever you have to say you can do it now." Kid replied with a forced smile.

"Mmm... Ok." She replied doubting.

"Hi everyone!" Chris interrumped making everyone greet back, "Father, we wanted to tell you that the mission was successfully completed." His face was one of pure tiredness.

"Oh! That's great!" The old Shinigami replied, "I bet you Samantha wanted to ask me to come back for today's ceremony." The girl's face shone with hope and excitement, "And my answer is yes." He granted with a big honest smile this time.

"Thank you so much Lord Death! I didn't want to miss my little sister's performance!" The girl was truly happy, Allie sighed enviously at her words seeing how proud her parents were of both of her big sisters.

"Yes, I know. You won't miss it then! Take the first flight back, we will be waiting for you two!" He waved his hands together with everyone in the room, except Allie, a thing that left Sam shocked before the call was over and the mirror reflected them. The girl looked down for a while and then at her partner.

"Hey, do you think something bad happened to Allie?" Her face was sad and worried.

"It looks like they are in trouble. You know, she's always getting into trouble." He replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I know, but now... It felt different. I sensed something dark in her soul." They looked at each other with concern and soon both knew that it was something they needed to talk with Stein.

"Well, now that we're all gathered here and there's no more interrumptions, we can begin our little conversation." Death the Kid, now Lord Death, was more words than actions and everybody in school knew he was really loud but in fact, he wasn't so severe. She kept her hopes high for a small punishment, she was always hopeful. "You ruined the entire classroom with rotten fish and rubbish, do you have anything to say in your defense?" Both teens looked down, they accepted their crime. "Alright, so... I believe your punishment will be collect fifty evil souls during summertime, but those you collect will go to me, not to your own benefit."

'Wow, that hurt!' Allie thought, but she knew she deserved it so she didn't even flinch.

"WHAT?!" Grey Star jumped from her side, "You must be nuts! That's a lot of souls! Damn, I want vacations!" He regretted.

"You should have thought about it before doing that stupid joke!" Tsubaki interrupted.

"You're right Tsubaki. So, you can go now, classes are over for obvious reasons so you can begin with your punishment. Have a good summer!" Kid greeted them ironically.

"What a bastard!" Grey Star mumbled but, luckily, no one heard him.

"That was it, she had to face her mother now, not her mother! A herd of furious pre-kishins would be easier that dealing with her mother at that moment.

"The drive back home was just as she imagined, just like it always was.

"Do you know you're grounded like for two month, don't you? You're so irresponsible! You're grades are terrible too! Why you do this to us? What did we do to you for you to be this way? Always getting into trouble... Why aren't you more like your sisters?" Maka just sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers, she was so frustrated with this child.

Soul drove silently the hole time, just hearing what her wife and daughter had to say, but the teen only rolled her eyes and sank further in her sit, looking out the window.

Once they got home Allie ran towards her bedroom and slammed the door loudly, making her mother frown and her father sigh.

"You know you're being unfair with her, don't you?" Soul asked her, leaving the car keys in a bowl next to the door.

"What?! You know what she did, she's out of control!" Maka replied even more furious than a second before.

"Maybe the problem isn't her, maybe the problem here are us..." He said in a low voice that sounded calm and relaxed.

"What are you talking about, Soul? We have raised her very well as far as I can tell."

"Then you're telling wrong!" He answered violently, raising his voice, this made Maka silent, he tried to regain his composture and continued, "You know, I've thought all this time that we've made a great job raising our three girls, but today, when I was driving and you were yelling at her I heard something that made me shiver and remember my childhood..." His gaze was melancholic and tired, she only listened to what he had to say, "I heard you loud and clear when you told her why can't she be like her sisters, and it hurt me so much to hear it from you..." He sighed and put a hand on her wife's shoulder looking at her emeralds with his ruby ones, "You know I've always lived under my brother's shadow, that's why I ran away... Don't do this to Allie, she's a great girl, but she's just confused." His eyes softened and a small smile appeared in his lips, he pushed her to his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in her husband's spicy scent.

It was so relaxing being in his arms, it always worked great in calming her down. After a few minutes she began to sob and her hands grabbed his jacket more tightly, "You're right Soul, I didn't mean it that way, I was so frustrated! I'm a terrible mother!" She cried harder and Soul caressed her dirty blonde locks silently, waiting for her to calm down again.

"You're not a terrible mother! Stop saying nonsense like that. We made a mistake, now we have to fix it, why don't you talk to her?" He looked down at her eyes and she gave him a shy look.

"I don't feel I'm ready, why don't you go first?" She wiped her tears away and fixed her clothes.

* * *

><p>The room was practically dark, only a dim light made it through the blinds, the girl was spread out all over her bed with her headphones on so she didn't hear the knocks her father made on her door. The man knocked again, but remembering his chilhood again, when he argued with his parents he always listen to music very loud, so he opened up the door just a bit until he saw his daughter and smiled at his successful thinking. The girl noticed her father on her door looking at her with puppy eyes pleading for entrance, so she turned off the iPod and sat on her bed, "You can come in dad, you know the only people I kick out are mom and Emily..." She chuckled and rested her back against the wall, making room for her father to sit next to her. He stepped in and closed the door immediately, sitting on her bed.<p>

"Can I turn on the lights, or raise the blinds up, it's a beautiful day outside..." He asked, with worry written in his face.

"You can turn on the lights, but leave the blinds just where they are, I don't care what a beautiful day is outside..." She tilted her head back so she was staring at the ceiling now.

"Come on! Don't be so emo! You remind me of Chrona in her worst times." He chuckled and rose up the blinds making the pure sunshine fill her room.

"I told you no to! Dad!" Her eyes hurt from the sudden amount of light so she narrowed them and hid her face in her pillows.

"Ok, Allie, now tell me, how are you feeling?" He sat again next to her daughter and pushed her from her shoulders to a sitting position once again.

"How am I feeling? Mmmm..." She put a finger in her chin making him a bit angry, "Like shit is enough answer?" She fixed her eyes on his.

"Look, I know being grounded isn't the best thing, but what I want to know is... How are you feeling after what your mother said back in the car?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Dad, I know you and mom are always comparing me with Sam and Em, but they are just so... perfect. I'm not like them, I'm always gettin into trouble, and looking for them, my grades are terrible as mom said. Face it, I'm not like you..." Her eyes began to fill with tears, her hands began to shake, he opened up his arms and held her as close to him as possible, making her feel his heartbeat.

"That's a lie, you're a great young girl and a wonderful scythe, you have all your life ahead to decide what you want to do with yourself." The girl kept crying so he tried to go a different way. "You hear this?" He asked whispering in her ear.

"Y-Yes... It's your heart..." She answered in between hiccups and tears.

"Yeah, and you know why is it beating so strong?" He caressed her dark blond hair with his hand.

"B-Because you're a powerful Death Scythe." She answered matter-of-factly making him chuckle.

"No silly! It beats because of you!" Her eyes widened and her sobs began to fade away. "It beats because I have the four women I love safe and sound and next to me." He continued caressing her head. "It's because I love you as you are, with your pros and cons." He laghed a bit at that.

"Dad..." She said with a tiny voice.

"Yes?" He looked down to meet her gaze.

"You're so cheesy." She laughed and wiped away the few tears remaining in her face, "But somehow I feel better now."

"Yeah, your mother, you're sisters and you made me so uncool through the years, but what I said is true." He smiled and put a lock of golden hair behind her ear. "You don't have to be like somebody else for us to love you. We just want you to be yourself and happy, but you're making it so hard with your bad behaviour." She sighed and turned her face to the side, avoiding his gaze. "Why you behave this way, Allie?" The albino raised her chin with his hand until they made eye contact again. The blonde sobbed making his father worry, "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"I-I... You're gonna get mad!" She cried harder hiding her face behind her hands.

"Allie, what happens? You know it takes a lot more to make me angry like your mother..." He began to caress her head again, he knew it calmed her down, it worked since she was a baby.

"Everytime I'm told to do something bad I tend to agree, but all the time I want to say 'no', but I can't, I just can't..." Her eyes were red for crying, she wiped a few tears away and continued. "It's like there's something within me that wakes up whenever I'm told to do something bad, and... and I can't control it! I can't!" Hearing her daughter cry that way broke his heart into smithereens, but in that moment he was more afraid than ever in his life, could his daughter have inherited his Black Blood? An uncomfortable chill spread through his back to his neck, raising the little hairs there.

"Allie, I know it must be hard but I need you to listen to me right now." He hugged her again and held her tightly against his chest once more. Her eyes were wide open and full of tears and worry, he smiled down at her. "I need you to come with me to Dr. Stein's office."

That's it, she was ruined.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked it. Comments and suggestions are always welcome!<strong>

**About the story, I don't think it will be all focused on the kids, because I love the original characters so much, it will change and go to the past and then back to the future a lot, but the first part of the story will be theirs.**

**Annie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here goes the second part. Thanks for 'favouriting' and following this story, it means a lot. You've been warned that the rating could change, well... it did, so if you don't want to find sex scenes or drugs consumption I suggest you to stop reading.**

**Hope you enjoy, Annie :)**

**I do not own Soul Eater... just in case!**

* * *

><p>"C'mon Allie, take this and put it in your mouth, you ready for the ride?" Grey Star's voice sounded reverberated and distant, something in between dreams and reality. The loud bass line of the music was dimmer in the back yard of the house far away from the dancing bodies, but it was loud enough to break her head in two. She tilted her head with an overwhelming effort just to see Grey Star's hand extended to give her some kind of paper... no... She wasn't gonna take it!<p>

"I'm so drunk Star, I don't think acid's a good idea right now..." The girl answered holding her head with both hands, staring at the floor again. Her mind was floating in a drunken cloud of malaise, she felt like shit. Voices surrounded her but she was completely out of her senses, as far as she could tell she didn't even feel her own body. "I need to go back home..." She uttered rubbing her temples.

"What?! Are you kiddin' me?! The party has just begun!" His voice was distant again... why? "C'mon, take it with me... I'm about to take that girl to the back of the car, don't leave me hangin'!"

"Which girl?" She was clearly confused, her head was spinning now but in the bottom of her heart she liked being like this, she liked to harm herself that way, she didn't deserve better. "Star, I'm going home!"

"No, you're not. I'm the one who's driving the car, remember? Home's pretty far from here, good luck!" His aquamarine orbits were lost too, he was as drunk as her. Suddenly, a girl appeared from nowhere and held Star's arm tightly, she was wasted too. Her big brown eyes matched her long and straight hair, she was definitely hot.

"So... how about that threesome, babe?" The girl's voice was distant as well, damn! Her brown eyes were fixed in her own emerald ones, was she winking at her? At that scene, Allie's eyes were all over Star, she stretched to catch his arm and pulled him towards the bathroom's doors, leaving the drunken brown haired girl behind.

"What the fuck was that?! Did you tell her I'm a lesbian? I told not to tell anyone, bastard!" The weapon's eyes were full of anger, both hands grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, lifting his body a few inches from the ground. Her throat hurt and her eyes immediately filled with tears.

"Are you shittin' me, aren't you?" The meister's eyes turned serious in a second.

"Why would I shit you right now?" She didn't know what the hell was going on.

"You told her that! She was all over you a second ago! So..." His voice decreased to an inaudible whisper.

"What Star! I cannot hear you!" Her ansiety taking over her mind, her hands clenched to the fabric even tighter.

"I got turned on, ok?! So I told her... to... do a threesome with us." He was immobile, staring at her with an apologetic look. The girl slowly let him down and stood stoically with sorrow in her gaze, her emerald eyes expressionless but fixed in his aquamarine ones.

"You did what?" Her voice came out jaded and weak.

"Look Al, I'm sorry, you seemed so eager to do it a second ago I didn't know you were gonna get mad about it." He stretched his arms to catch her in a tender embrace, she tilted her body to collaps with his and soon tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I... I feel like shit! I don't even remember when I met this girl and I want to go home! Please Star, let's leave..." She looked up to find his gaze, her eyes full of tears, he just couldn't say no to that face.

"Ok Al, let's get going." He put her left arm around his shoulders and carried her through the big crowd of sweating teenagers dancing and making out until they reached the door. His hand was on the doorknot when the girl with brown eyes appeared again, a lecherous smile on her face.

"Where are you going? What about the threesome?" Her eyes fixed in his, never giving up, "I've got a few other friends to make an entire orgy!" She pulled a pair of hot and equally wasted girls from their hands, they said hi as they could but it was definitely a depressive sight. Grey Star's eyes went wide open, but when Allie realized the situation she pulled him by the arm towards the front garden of the house. He said goodbye to the girls repeating what a great god he was in bed when they reached the car, she opened up the door and stumbled inside with him in her arms.

"C'mon, asshole! Drive!" Was all Allie said once she collapsed into the companion sit.

"I cannot drive like this! I'm so wasted!" He sat on the driver's sit and put his hands on the flywheel looking straight to the pavement with a thoughtful expression. "Ehm... Maybe we can go to... yeah! Let's go there!" The meister took his car keys and started the engine making it roar, soon they were driving fast down the highway towards god knew where.

Grey Star was in no condittion to drive, that was a fact. He was driving too damn fast and his motricity wasn't the best at that moment, she tried to entertain herself looking out the window, trees kept passing by and clouds danced in the sky of that dark starry night. A few minutes later they were arriving to a clearing, the moon was above them laughing maniacally and illuminating everything. Once he stopped the car near a tree, the boy opened up the door and decreased the vehicle, circled it and opened Allie's door, helping her out.

"Where are we?" Was all the girl could utter, she wasn't as drunk as she was in the party but her head hurt badly and things were still confusing.

"C'mon! You're gonna like this!" His hand was right in front of her face waiting to be taken, an innocent expression on his face and a wide smile on his lips.

"Ok... But is it too far? Do we have to walk?" She was exhausted and her legs definitely couldn't bear a long walk right then.

"No silly! Just look at the sky!" He helped her stand up out of the car and looked up with the same smiling face. "Isn't it great?" His eyes fixed in hers for a second, waiting anxiously for an answer.

"It's amazing Star!" Her big smile was enough to make him smile proudly and pull her by her arm towards the front of the car. "What are you doing?"

"Hey, let's lay in the hood of the car, it must be still warm by the engine, even though I have a blanket in the back seat just in case. I'll bring it!" So he left to complete the task while she sat on the hood of the car to wait for him. Once he returned with the blanket he climbed up to where she was and laid there, staring at the stars and holding her tight to his body. She felt really good when he embraced her in that protective way, she felt safe and loved for the first time in a long time now.

"Hey Al..." His voice was low and weak, she could smell remainings of alcohol in his breath, maybe that was the reason why he was caressing her hair so lovingly, damn!

"Yeah... What is it?" Her eyes were wide open, luckily they wasn't in the way his eyes were staring at.

"Are you sure you are a lesbian?" His hand kept on caressing her hair.

"Why do you ask? I... I think I'm sure." She hid her face in his chest, she wasn't completely sure.

"I was just wondering... I mean, do you like someone in particular who happens to be a girl?" He was drunk but seemed to be just fine.

"Well... I've liked a few teachers... and they both were women." She was dying for embarrassment right then, but alcohol kept her from hiding and cry.

"Oh... I see... It's a shame really, you're very pretty and I..." His hand stopped the caressing and his eyes were fixed in the sky again.

"What were you gonna say?" The girl sat next to his friend, looking him in the eye.

"N-Nothing! Just... forget it!" He tilted his face to the opposite side so that the eye contact was lost.

"C'mon! Now tell me!" She shook him lightly by the shoulder. "Star! Tell me! You can't just le-"

"Because I like you!" She couldn't even finish the sentence before he came up with that crazy answer. They both stood frozen for a second until his jaded voice was heard again, "I said it! Are you happy now?" He hoped for the lack of light to hide his flush.

"You know... For a long time I've thought I felt something for you, like in a romantic way..." The air seemed to escape her lungs so she took a deep breath and continued, "But then I realized that... It's not the kind of love I was thinking, is just... More than that." She raised her head to find his gaze, "I love you like a brother Star, you're my right hand, but... Don't ask me to be more than that, I'm happy with being best friends, besides, you have to help me find out if Courtney's gay." She laughed a bit at her last comment making him chuckle.

"You know... I can live with being your best friend. I'll always be there for you." He pulled her to lay down with him again, her head on his chest one more time. A big sight was heard from him and then he said, "Maybe you're right and I'm just misunderstanding my feelings..." His hand on her hair again...

"Really?" She looked up to him.

"Yeah... It feels right being next to you, you're just like me in every way and sometimes I care about you just like a brother would."

"Well... You're a little bigger than me mister sixteen-year-old-guy, maybe you just want to protect me all the time..." Her laugh was weak but sincere. "But you know's the weapon who protects the meister, not the other way around..."

"Yeah well, I'm a pretty shitty older brother so... Nevermind." He chuckled and fixed his eyes in the sky once more so she did the same. It was a beautiful night, not even one cloud was seen now, the moon kept laughing and there was a light fresh breeze blowing which made them bury behind the blanket even more.

"Thanks for everything Star, you're a true friend." She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the moment.

"Hey Al, are you awake?" Grey Star's voice sounded really close, finally!

"Mhm, I'm still awake..." She answered rubbing an eye with the back of her hand.

"You sure we should do the fish thing on Monday?" Insecurity heard in his voice made her angry.

"Are you kiddin' me?! Of course we should do it! We worked so hard to gather all that stuff, I won't give up!" She was determined to finish what she started, a strange and dark feeling taking over her chest and body.

"Ok, ok! I was just saying... Jesus!" A short silence was followed by his voice again, "I've got something you probably want..." His hand started to search for something in his pocket until it came out with the paper he offered her at the party.

"Oh... You kept the acid, huh?" His smile was priceless.

"Come on! Just give it a try, we already know how it works, just one more time." His hand was extended again.

"Ok... Let's do this." She grabbed the paper and both put it in their mouth at the same time. It didn't take long for it to make effect and the feeling was amazing, just making one feel wasted and lost, just colors, just light, just... darkness.

* * *

><p>"Please... Harder!" Emily's voice echoed through the walls of the little room they were sharing.<p>

"You feel so good!" He kept on thrusting into her increasing the pace which made the girl moan and curse even louder.

"More!" Moans and mewls of pleasure were everything that came out of her mouth, "D-Dark Star!" And with that final moan of his name she came with the best orgasm she had in a long time. Just a few thrusts later came him with a panted version of her name, resting his forehead in hers and staring at her red orbits through the dim light that came through the blinds.

"Wow, that was amazing!" His voice sounded a few octaves lower which made him even sexier.

Dark Star was considered the most good looking and caring guy in the entire DWMA and she was so proud of being his girlfriend and best friend since like, forever. He was so gentle, a characteristic that obviously inherited from her mother, the complete opposite of his younger brother, Grey Star, who was as loud and conceited as their father. The older meister was a rarity, which made every girl in the school want to be his partner. No one could blame him, the reason why every girl wanted to be with him was pretty simple: for his nineteen years he was really tall (reaching almost 6'3''), his tanned skin and big and defined muscles made him even more interesting, his black short hair was always disheveled in his head and his dark blue eyes were really deep and sincere, plus his sweet personality, how can a girl resist him? Besides the partnership requests, he was a one woman guy, he and Emily were the perfect couple.

"I love you." She said caressing his hair just when he unplugged from her body and fell next to her in the bed.

"I love you too." He answered with his head on her chest, breathing in her sweet scent.

Not an hour ago they were back from a dangerous mission which they accomplished without much problems, but just when they arrived to the hotel they were staying she told him the bad news.

"I'm planning on dedicate full-time to singing." She had a smile on her face but looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"What?! Do that mean you're dropping out school?" He didn't expect something like that coming from her, at least not now.

"Well... Yes, I'm planning on abandon school and missions, you'll have to find another partner... I'm sorry." She looked down at her feet, playing with a broken piece of parquet from the floor, she just didn't want to tell him the whole truth, not at that moment.

"Don't say you're sorry, just..." He was so pissed off, she always did that! What a selfish little girl, never taking the others' feelings into account and always so obsessed with singing. Yeah, she was really good at it, but she was really good at being a scythe too! "Why?" He counted to ten and took a deep breath before saying it, and it seemed to work because he sounded relaxed.

"Because I believe that's what I want to do 'til I die, that's why." Her eyes fixed on his face, she got closer and raised his head with a hand in his chin. "Look Dark Star, I'm talking about my life, my future, and I don't want to be a weapon for the rest of my life, what I really want to do is sing, so deal with it!" She was firmly decided and if he truly loved her, he will understand. His expression turned gentler, his eyes were full of sadness but he gave her a weak smile anyways.

"Ok... I understand it, do whatever you want with your life, as long as you want me I'll be by your side..." He opened up his arms and embraced her in a bear hug which was followed by a passionate kiss. One thing lead to another and well... you know what happened next.

Once they arrived from the mission recently accomplished, they lead to her house to chill out before the performance she had that night in the ceremony the DWMA held when the year of school came to an end. She poured two cups of tea for them and went to her room to drink it in peace. The hot liquid running down her throat made her shiver, she had to tell him the whole truth and that was the perfect timing.

"Hey Dark, there's something I need to tell you." Concerned spread through his eyes and he soon placed his tea cup on her desk to avoid any possible accident. "I'm going to England to finish my studies in singing. My grandparents and uncle are pleased with taking me in and teaching me everything they know, they even offered to pay me a professional singer to give me some masterclasses." She was suddenly very interested in her mug, anything to avoid his furious gaze.

"What?!" Luckily he put that cup away at the right time, its content would be all over him otherwise. "I can't believe it!" He put his hands on his temples and rubbed the area quite violently. "When are you leaving?"

"I... talked it with my parents and decided to leave next week." Her face was blank waiting for his answer.

"Next week?!" His anger came back in just a second. "For how long?"

"Well... About two years." She bit her lower lip nervously.

"Two years?! That's it, I had enough of you and your god damned selfishness!" Just like that he rushed out of the room slamming the door and leaving a crying Emily behind.

Soon enough her mother was knocking at her door, asking for permission to enter.

"Honey, what happened? We saw Dark Star leave on a rush without even say goodbye." The older woman sat on the bed beside her daughter and began to caress her long locks of dark brown hair, the girl just laid her head on her mother's shoulder and cried her eyes out. Once she managed to stop the weeping, she blowed her nose and prepared to talk and tell her mother what the hell just happened.

"I... I told him that I'm leaving and he got mad..." A few tears still threatened to leave her eyes but she managed to keep them in their place.

"Well, you know him, he's just shocked, I think you should leave him alone and wait." She wiped away a few tears off the girl's face and continued, "He loves you, I can feel it with my soul perception, that's why he's so hurt by the news." Maka gave the girl a warm smile and held her in her arms tightly, "Come on sweetheart, cheer up! You have your performance tonight, show everyone what you can do!"

The girl smiled and looked at her mother's eyes, "I just want him to be there."

"He will be there, I can feel it."

* * *

><p>The thin girl stood naked in front of the bathroom mirror for a long time. Her long light blonde, almost-white hair fell over her shoulders in bright waves. Her intense blue eyes were staring back at her, wide open, with an expression she couldn't figure out.<p>

Samantha Evans was turning twenty one in exaclty one week, fourteen hours, six minutes and thirty-two seconds, thirty-one now. The taste of her body getting older was bittersweet in her mouth, she was about to turn her partner into a Death Scythe and if that happened soon she could get a very good job and finally leave the nest. Her mind drifted to her boyfriend, his bad temper and strong arms, specially the last one. She felt goose bumps began to form through her back at the thought of living with him in the same house, she wouldn't do it, never! He was such a sweet guy when he wanted, but he was such a son of a bitch when he was pissed.

Her long legs and arms were getting heavier with the pass of time but she wasn't going to move until she discovered what secret her own eyes hid.

The mirror began to tarnish and just then she remembered that the shower was pouring hot water to the tiled floor. She turned around and entered the shower adjusting her body just under the falling water. Her mind was blurry, like the vision inside the bathroom, the day was a bit cold but the water was almost to boiling point, making her skin red at the contact, she ignored it and began to soap her body. She slipped the soap all over her, touring her creamy and bruised skin, wait, she got bruised many times during battle but... that particular bruise she saw on her right arm made her eyes fill with tears, she remembered every detail of how she got it.

Just yesterday she was in her boyfriend's house, laying on his bed staring at the ceiling and listening to music, he was sitting on his desk finishing some belated homework. Suddenly, her cellphone rang, it was just beside him on the desk, she didn't her the ring because the music on her earbuds was pretty loud so he took the device and read the message. In just a second he was grabbing her violently by her right arm and asking her why was she receiving messages from Chris all the time, which she answered it was because he was her partner but he just got even angrier and threw her roughly to the floor.

"I hate him! He's stealing you away!" His eyes were filled with a furious hate, she was terrified even though it wasn't the first time he put up such a show or treated her that disgusting way.

"What are you talking about, Stan?! He's just a friend!" She couldn't held back the tears anymore, she was sick of it!

"I don't fucking care! You're mine now, I don't want you to see him anymore, you hear me?!" He slammed his hand on the desk in an attempt to scare her but she was definetly fed up with his stupidity, she gave him too many chances, that was it. Her hand traveled from the ground to wipe away the tears that made it to her cheek and taking courage and strength from the very bottom of her heart she replied furiously.

"You know, I'm sick of this!" The meister stood up, took her cellphone from his desk and when her hand was on the doorknob of his bedroom's door, she felt a punch land on her back making her cough and spit some blood.

"Where are you goin' bitch?!" The guy shouted making her turn her head and look at him straight in the eye. She was the sweetest girl the world had ever seen, but in that moment she was so furious that her eyes narrowed and with a clean and perfectly executed maneuver she brutally hit his right cheek with her right foot, making him fall with a loud thump on the carpeted floor.

"You crossed the line, bastard. I'm a trained meister, don't forget that." And with that final sentence she left the house.

The water was turning cold, so she switched off the tap and got out of the shower with a towel around her body. She stood in front of the mirror once more, examinating her damaged anatomy. The big bruise in her back, courtesy from Stan, was there, as a reminder of the bad choice she made at dating him. Her body was really similar to her mother's, she thought, very slim and muscular with really long legs and a tiny chest. She was the tallest sister, followed by Allie and then Emily, but she wasn't taller than her dad. Her eyes kept scanning her own face: lost, depressed and tired. She hid her feelings very well, though, always with a big smile and gentle words, making everyone around happy. That was a quality she developed on her own, being the older sister came with its benefits but it also came with its sacrifices.

A loud ring interrumped her train of thought making her a bit angry, it was her cellphone ringing, she took it and unlocked it tapping on the screen, it was Stan.

"I'm so sorry honey, I don't know what happened to me, please forgive me." She read the message and sighed loudly leaving the device on the toilet's cover, she wasn't in the mood to answer it. The meister took her stuff and opened up the bathroom's door in direction to her room to put on clothes. She was walking towards her destiny when suddenly she heard a door open and an audible gasp.

"Sam, what happened to your back!" Allie's horror expression was completely understandable, it was a terrible bruise she had.

"Oh! Allie, you scared me! This? It's nothing! Something I got during battle the other day." She turned around and tried her best to sound normal, her smile looked honest which made the younger girl doubt.

"You sure? It looks pretty bad, I think you should go to see Nygus and-"

"No!" She couldn't help the shout that came from her mouth at hearing the name of the school's nurse, the bandaged woman knew Stan very well and didn't like him at all, had talked to Sam hundred times but couldn't manage to make her listen to what she had to say. Allie's face was in shock, she never saw her sister act that way so she took some steps in her direction looking her in the eye.

"Sam, is there anything you want to tell me? You know I'm pretty horrible at giving advice but maybe I can help you out..." She tried to grab the older girl's arm which she rejected.

"Allie, I'm ok, really, there's nothing to worry about." Her smile was fake and the weapon noted it.

"Bullshit! Is it Stan, isn't it?" Al's eyes were narrowed an filled with hate for that bastard.

"What? No!" Still fake...

"Come here Sam, we need to talk." And just like that the emerald eyed girl took her big sister by the hand towards her bedroom.

They had an intense talk, Sam told her about Stan and what a big fool he turned out to be and Allie confessed her darkest secret ever: that she liked girls. At first the meister was shocked, didn't know what to respond, but then she realized she was her sister, the same sister from a second ago so she hugged her and gave her the support she needed. Both girls needed that talk.

"I think I have to go to my bedroom now so I can get some clothes on." Sam said laughing lightly which made Allie chuckle. "Thank you Al, I really needed to let it out." Both girls smiled and returned to what they were doing before the encounter.

Once the blonde entered the room, her cellphone rang, she sighed and unlocked it again, thank goodness it was Chris.

"You ready to go to Forks? The sooner we leave, the sooner we return!" She rolled her eyes and tapped her answer.

"I'm always ready, see you at the airport in ten!" She needed to hurry.


End file.
